Dirty Little Motel Secret
by rose12345
Summary: Lena and Kara are in high school and they don’t really know each other until they finally talk at a party. First story so notes are appreciated. Supercorp.
1. The Party

Kara wasn't much of a party girl as she admits to be. She only went to parties because either Alex or Clark dragged her to them. What can she say, Kara was a great wing woman. "Do I have to go to this one?" Kara whined. "Come on, you never know who you could meet at these things" Alex argued. Kara pouted until finally Alex whispered under her breath "fine, I'll pay you 20 bucks" Alex says as she grabs her jacket. "Make it 30" Kara said with a bright smile on her face. Alex rolled her eyes "deal."

Lena loved to go to parties because it meant getting away from her murderous family. She tried to attend as many as possible so that she didn't have to hear Lillian tell how her she's not a Luthor and watch her praise Lex. "I'm going out" Lena yelled as grabbed her backpack which had money for a motel, a change of clothes to sleep in, and her phone charger. As soon as the brunette grabbed the car keys off the table, Lillian came around the corner with a concerned motherly tone in her voice. "And where do you think you're going?" Lena rolled her eyes at the sound of Lillians fake mother like voice. "What bullshit" she thought. "I'm going to Eve's house to hang out. I'll probably stay the night so don't wait up" she said without turning around so Lillian wouldn't question why her make up was done. "Okay, I lov-" Lena already left once she heard okay.

Kara arrived with Alex by her side but as soon as they arrived, Alex saw Maggie and bolted. This is normal for Kara so she knew what to do. She grabbed a drink and took a lap around the house to look for Whinn and James. She finally spotted them by the pool table and went to see if Whinn was getting his ass kicked like always. But to her surprise, they weren't playing. They were starring over by the door, Kara went by them to see what they were looking at. And there she was, Lena Luthor.


	2. You Guys Owe Me

Kara and Lena weren't really friends but they knew of each other. Once Kara laid eyes on Lena she almost didn't recognize her. She wore black leggings with a black shirt over a long sleeve fish nets. She had on edgy make up and her hair was straight. Kara was used to seeing the Luthor in jeans and a flannel with a ponytail just like herself but minus the glasses. Lena walked in and looked around for Eve so she can tell her that she's her alibi if Lillian calls. As the brunette looked around, she felt as if someone was watching her. Lena turned around and there she was, Kara Danvers. The most beautiful girl Lena has ever seen. Lena has been crushing on Kara for a couple of months now but nothing too serious. But she knew Kara would never feel the same and that Lillian would probably crucify her for having feelings for a girl. The blonde was wearing a plaid skirt with a black leather jacket covering a black tee-shirt and wore a black beanie on her head. They locked eyes and Lena quickly looked away, Kara kept starring. Kara, Winn, and James went back and played pool. "Did you see Lena?" James said as he sunk his second to last ball. "She looked like a full blown goddess!" Winn said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled on where his heart would be. "Hey Kara, do you think you could put in a good word for us?" They both looked up at her as she was about to take her shot. "Uhh... I don't know guys, I don't know her well." She said as she sunk in the 8 ball to win the game. "Come on please, just try to make conversation then just casually bring up how awesome Winn and I are." The truth was that Kara didn't want to talk to Lena at all because she knew that there was something between them, maybe a spark. However hard Kara tried she couldn't get Lena off her mind and there was this feeling she had never felt before. Most of her dreams at night were of how Lena's soft touch would feel on her bare skin. "So you'll do it?" Winn said interrupting Kara's daydream about the gorgeous Luthor. The two boys were grabbing onto each other barely containing their excitement. "Ugh fine, I'll do it, but you guys owe me." Winn and James cheered "she's by the pool." They pushed Kara outside and watched her through the glass door, trying to act natural. Lena was sitting on the grass by herself, drink in hand, looking at the stars. Kara was already sweating and she knew that she wasn't doing this for Winn and James, she was doing this for herself.


	3. Not Taking No For An Answer

"Man, the stars are really shining tonight" Kara said as she approached Lena on the grass. Lena looked at her startled "Yeah, they truly are." Kara looked over her shoulder and saw Winn and James give a thumbs up through the glass, Kara rolled her eyes. "Do you mind if I sit?" Lena's heart was beating out of her chest and her face was starting to turn red, "be my guest." Kara sat down next to Lena accidentally brushing her hand against Lena's outer thigh, they both got chills. "So why are you stargazing out here when there's a whole party in there?" Kara asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "I don't know, I guess I'm trying to take my mind off some things" Lena said as she looked down at the grass. "Uh... you possibly wouldn't want to listen to my stupid problems instead of hanging out with your friends." The brunette said as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was starring at the stars. "Damn how could anyone be this beautiful," Lena thought. "I don't mind, I'm not much of a partier anyways." Lena took a second to decide on if she really wanted to spill her guts to Kara. "I'm just having problems at home with my adoptive mother." Kara looked down from the sky and starred at the Luthor confused. Lena was starring at the grass trying to think about what to say next. "You're adopted?" The blonde mumbled, Lena looked up at her. "Yeah" Kara began to smile "I'm adopted too!" Lena smiled back at the blonde, maybe they have much more in common than she thought. At this point she put Lillian's repercussions of liking women behind her and focused all of her energy on containing her feelings for Kara. Once Kara saw Lena smile back, she nearly fainted "fuck it" she thought, no more denying. "So you're having problems at home?" Lena looked at the grass again "correct." Kara didn't want to pry "about what... I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Lena smirked on how cautious the blonde sounded, "it's fine. My adoptive mother, Lillian, doesn't really accept me. She doesn't think I'm a real Luthor and she always sticks up to my brother, Lex." Kara looked Lena the whole time, while the brunette starred at the grass. "That's why I'm here" Lena said as she looked up and made direct eye contact with Kara. Their faces were about one foot from each other. Kara could feel Lena start to breath faster and louder, Lena started to move in closer. Kara broke eye contact and started to stare at the ground, Lena closed her eyes "she doesn't feel the same, I knew it" Lena said to herself. "I'm... g-going to stay in a motel... so I don't have to go h-home." Lena said as she looked up trying to stop the tears of rejection from falling. "What?! No, you're not staying in a motel by yourself... You can spend the night at my place." Kara hesitantly put her hand on Lena's knee "I appreciate the offer Kara but I'm fine. I do it all the time and it's only for a couple hours." The Luthor said while grabbing Kara's hand on her knee. "Fine, I just don't want you to be alone." Kara said as she squeezed Lena's knee a little. "Maybe she feels the same, I mean the way she leaned in earlier. Kara, you dipshit, why did you pull away from her. Fuck, what do I do?" Kara said in her head. "Maybe...I could stay with you, just for the night... So you're not alone" Lena looked at Kara with the iconic eyebrow raise Kara always seen her do, "damn it Kara, why the hell did you do that?" Kara couldn't stop what she was thinking. "Kara, you don't have to" Lena said as she shook Kara's hand off her knee. "This party blows anyways, I'm coming with you" Kara said as she grabbed Lena's hands and pulled the both of them to their feet. "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your night." Lena wanted more than anything to spend the night with Kara, but probably not the way Kara wanted. "To be honest, you'd be making my night" Kara said as she held Lena's hands in her own, Kara had already wasted one opportunity with the girl of her dreams, she was not going to let anymore go by. "Kara, you don't have to, I mean it. If you are just doing this because you are worried about me, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be fine." Lena tried to give Kara a way out, tried to give her a safety net to land on. "No, I'm coming with you. I'm not taking no for an answer." Lena was oddly turned on by Kara's confidence. "Okay, we can leave now if you want." Kara couldn't believe it, she was going to stay the night with the Lena Luthor. "Okay, just let me find Alex and tell her I'm staying the night with Kelly." Kara couldn't wait. "Okay, just meet me at my car at 12?" Kara looked at her watch, 11:50. "Okay, see you at 12, Lee" and with that Kara turned and disappeared into the crowd. Lena watched the blonde go and sighed. "Lee? Maybe this won't be a bust." Lena told herself as she traced over where Kara's hand touched her thigh. "Maybe, she feels the same way."


	4. Big Belly Burger

"ALEX!? ALEX!?" Kara screamed as she ran throughout the house. "Kara?" James said as he grabbed her arm "how'd it go?" Winn was behind James with a huge smile on his face. "Shit" Kara whispered, "Uh... Lena has a lot going on at home right now. She's... not looking for... a relationship." Winn's smile started to disappear, "damn it, are you sure Kara?" Kara started to sweat, "Yeah I mentioned how.. uh... great you guys were and she said that she... uh... didn't have time." James let go of Kara's arm. "Okay, were you looking for Alex?" Winn said as he pointed over Kara's shoulder. Alex was flirting with Maggie at the snack table, clearly drunk. "Thank you Winn." Kara made her way quickly to the snack table. "Alex, there you are." Alex turned so quickly she nearly fell over, Kara caught her sister just in time. "I got you, I got you. Holy shit, how much did you drink?" Alex didn't answer her, she just laughed. "She had a couple shots and downed a lot of beers" Maggie said as she came to help Kara get Alex to a couch. "So I guess she's not okay to drive home?" Maggie looked confused "Aren't you the designated driver, little Danvers?" Alex fell down onto the couch, Kara and Maggie followed. "I'm staying the night at Kelly's house and I'm leaving in like 5 minutes." Kara said as she blushed. "I could drive her home and just stay the night at your place." Kara started to smile so hard her face hurt, "yes, thank you so much Maggie." Kara said quickly as she hugged and kissed her sisters cheek. Kara got up and sprinted out of the door without saying goodbye to Winn and James and called Kelly to tell her that if anyone asks or calls, she's at her house. "What was that about?" Alex said, slurring her words. "I don't know but it looks like I get to stay the night with you, Danvers." Maggie said as she smiled, Alex blushed. By the time the blonde got to the brunettes car it was 11:58, Lena was leaning on the passenger side of the car. "Ready to go?" Lena said as she opened Kara's door for her. Kara blushed, "indeed I am, Miss Luthor." Kara said as she ran to the other side of the car and opened Lena's door for her, they both laughed. Lena finally caved and walked over to Kara, put her hand on Kara's cheek "thanks, love." Lena got into the car and Kara closed her door, sprinted to the other side and got in. Kara was blushing so hard, she swore she looked like a tomato. "You hungry?" Lena asked as she put on her seatbelt. "Uh... always." Kara anwered, putting her seatbelt on as well. "Where do you want to go eat?" Kara thought for awhile and finally said "how about Big Belly Burger?" Lena looked over and smiled, "hell yes" and drove off. At Big Belly Burger, Kara ordered 2 combos and Lena ordered a salad. "What the hell?" Kara said after they ordered, "you got a salad at a burger place. What's wrong with you?" They sat down, "salad's are healthy for you and 2 combos are definitely not." Kara looked offended "at least I don't eat like a rabbit." They laughed and stared into each other eyes for 2 minutes. "Uh...you're adopted too?" Lena said trying to start a conversation, their food came. "Yeah, I got adopted by the Danvers." Kara said as she stuffed her face. "And Alex is..." Lena said as she started to eat her salad, "my adoptive sister, yes." Lena nodded and continued to eat her salad, Kara opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself. "What were you about to say?" Lena said calling out the blonde, Kara lost her words. "I was going to ask if you were like... seeing anyone?" Lena's eyes widened, "I am not... why do you ask?" Kara blushed, "I was just wondering because if you were seeing someone you probably wouldn't be staying in a motel... by yourself." Lena raised her eyebrow, "well I'm not by myself tonight." Kara looked away, "damn this woman is going to be the death of me," Kara thought. "So are you seeing anyone?" Lena said interrupting Kara's thoughts, "nope" Kara said quickly, too quickly. "Okay, so we are both single then?" Lena said with a smirk, "correct," Kara's heart was beating so fast she was sure Lena could hear it. They stayed quiet throughout the rest of their meal, once they finished, they got in the car and drove to the motel. The car ride was quick and silent. Once they arrived to the motel, Lena went to the front desk and Kara waited by the car. Lena came back to grab her stuff and they went up to room 306. They walked into the room and Lena almost immediately said "sorry it's just a one bed, I didn't think I would have company and I only had enough money for one." Kara didn't mind. "It's fine, I can sleep on the chair or the floor." Lena grabbed Kara's arm, "don't be silly. You can sleep on the bed... with me."


	5. You

"Are you sure, Lee?" Kara asked "I mean I did tag myself along, I can sleep on the floor. It's no problem." Lena moved her hand from Kara's arm to her hand. "Kara, I'm not taking no for an answer" Lena said with an endearing smile on her face. "Fine, but is it okay if I take a shower?" Kara said as she slipped her hand from Lena's and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah... of course" Lena couldn't think straight after imagining Kara in the shower... naked. "Okay, thanks" Kara started to walk towards the bathroom. Lena reached in her bag and pulled out the extra pair of pants she packed for her to sleep in, "Kara wait" Kara turned around. "Uh... those shorts don't look comfortable to sleep in, you can wear these." Lena said as she threw the pants at Kara. "Are you sure?" Lena nodded "Yeah." Kara smiled, "thanks" and she disappeared into the bathroom.

A couple minutes pass and the blonde came out of the bathroom with her hair wet, the black tee shirt she wore to the party, and Lena's sleeping pants. Lena was laying on the bed, starring at her phone. "Everything okay?" Kara said as she dried her hair with one of the motel towels. "Yeah, just Lillian checking up on me." Lena said as she plugged in her phone to her charger on the nightstand. Kara laid down on the bed next to Lena, "do you wanna talk about it?" Lena smiled and looked into Kara's eyes, Lena has never seen Kara without her glasses on and she was absolutely gorgeous. "There's nothing to talk about, love." Lena said as she tucked a loose strand of Kara's hair behind her ear, Kara blushed. "You know, you look beautiful without glasses on." Lena said as she cupped Kara's cheek, Kara didn't know how to respond to that. "Th-thank you," Lena could feel Kara start to lean in. "Could this really be happening?" Lena thought as she leaned in as well. "This is really happening." Kara thought as she placed her hand on Lena's cheek. The two were inches away from each other, *RING, RING, RING*, Lena's phone went off. Lena pulled away from Kara and looked at her phone, it was Lillian. "Shit" Lena said as she stood up from the bed. "Who is it?" Kara whispered as she saw Lena take the call.

"Hello, Lillian."

"Lena, are you okay you weren't answering my texts?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My phone died and I'm charging it now."

"Okay, when do you think you'll be home tomorrow?"

Lena looked at Kara "I don't know, I'll text you when I do."

"Okay, goodnight. I lov-"

Lena hung up, she couldn't take any more faking. Lena walked over to the nightstand and plugged in her phone. "What did she want?" Kara said, still laying on the bed. "She was just concerned because I wasn't answering my texts." Kara nodded, "I'm actually going to take a shower too, okay?" Lena said as she took the extra shirt out of her bag. "Yeah, okay. The water pressure is really good by the way." Lena laughed and headed towards the bathroom, "dork" she said as she walked in the bathroom. Lena went to go close the door and kept thinking of the moment she had with Kara before Lillian called. She went to close the door and left about 3 inches cracked open, just enough for Kara to notice. Lena wanted to know for sure how Kara felt and this was a pretty bold move, she started to undress. Kara was on her phone trying to check in with Alex but she couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened if Lillian didn't call. She heard the water running and out of the corner of her eye she saw a reflection of light. Out of curiosity, she looked up and in the refection of the mirror she saw Lena, topless and continuing to take off the rest of her clothes. Kara tried to look away but she couldn't, "there is no way this was accident" Kara thought. Lena got into the shower and hoped Kara would do something, anything. Kara got up from the bed and walked to the door and softly knocked while opened the door slowly. "Lena?" Kara said as she walked into the bathroom, Lena smiled and opened the curtain a little so she could see Kara. "Yes, Kara" Lena could see Kara clearly lost for words. "Have you... uh... ever had f-feelings for... a-a... women?" Kara asked as she started to get closer to Lena. "Yes... I have feelings for a women." Kara looked up and made eye contact with the Luthor. Kara placed her hand on the shower curtain, holding hands with Lena. "Who?" Lena took her other hand and put it on Kara's waist, slowly pulling her pants downward. Lena bit her lip and put her forehead to Kara's, "you." Kara started to breath heavily and quickly closed the gap between them. Lena placed both hands on Kara's waist and proceeded to pull downward on Kara's pants. Kara opened up the curtain, put her hands on Lena's face and their long kiss turned more aggressive.


End file.
